A little bird
by Cattyclam29
Summary: Very mature content. Lance has been getting mixed signals from Keith, and Keith is back to make it clear. Klance oneshot.


**W-what? Smut? From _Moi_?! I don't own VLD, blah blah story time!**

* * *

Lance was confused, to say the least. All week, everywhere he'd turn, there he would be. Infuriatingly charming and hot. He hated the way the mere sight of that sultry smirk made his knees go weak, made him want to do _so many things_. But, of course, he was as non-confrontational as usual and had pretty much run in the opposite direction every time.

Real smooth, Lance. The dark, shaggy locks that had been tied up in a ponytail recently, exposing a strong neck that Lance wanted to taste.

His deep, expressive eyes telling so many dark secrets. The unfairly _hot_ smirk that crossed his sweet lips every time he caught Lance staring.

Keith was officially trying to drive Lance insane.

Lance sat in a spare room, deep in the castle, where he'd hopefully hidden himself away from the dark promises Keith's violet eyes sent his way. He shivered at the thought and turned back to what he was doing. On a recent planet visit, he'd found a little blank sketchbook and bought it immediately. Lance had always loved drawing, whether it be doodles on the side of his notes or homework or long hours of perfecting a project in a sketchbook. Now, he found those violet eyes staring back at him, brimming with promise and something Lance couldn't place.

His face burned when he realized he'd accidentally drawn Keith, every stray hair falling perfectly from his loose ponytail, all the way down to the very smallest detail of the looks he'd been sending Lance all week. It was surprisingly realistic, maybe one of the most accurate things he'd ever drawn. The low quality of the paper and colored pencils did nothing to deplete the incredible quality of the drawing, and it almost seemed it would pop off of the page and steal a searing kiss from the flustered Lance. He quickly snapped the sketchbook shut and licked his dry lips, running a nervous hand through his hair.

What was going on? Keith and Lance had been close for a while. They had to be, really, with Lance as his right hand man -literally- of the team. But even as they grew close enough to recognize each other's moods and feelings, Lance had no idea of what to make of this Keith. Dark, hot, and apparently trying to tell Lance _something_. But Lance was convinced it was some sort of joke. He'd finally opened up to Hunk and told him about his massive crush on Keith, and not two days later had Keith become so much... closer? Lance didn't know how to describe his recent behavior.

It started when they were training. Lance had been up early, making it to level 14 before Keith marched in and asked if he could join. Thrilled to spend more time with his attractive leader, Lance had allowed it with some light begrudging, which Keith saw straight through.

They'd effectively taken down every single opponent thrown at them, working together as one without a word needed. They'd thrown in the towel at level 40, a new record for any paladin- including Allura, who'd done the simulation many times throughout her life before and after her hypersleep.

Lance had introduced his new sword feature on his bayard, which had caught Keith by surprise halfway through level 32. Finally, Lance had effectively swiped through the remaining opponents charging in on level 40, finishing off the round and sending Keith a wide grin.

Keith's entire demeanor changed in that second. His eyes grew dark as he moved towards Lance, both hot, sweaty, and too close to be considered friendly. Keith's hot breath fanned across Lance's damp face, their foreheads brushing, Keith's eyes flicking between meeting Lance's and the his soft, wet lips. He'd moved in, causing Lance's breath to hitch, eyes to fall shut in anticipation. And then he was just _gone_. Lance's eyes had snapped open as soon as he felt Keith leave his personal space, but he was nowhere to be seen. It didn't seem possible that he could move across the room silently so quickly.

Lance had been left, confused and slightly hurt. What the heck had that been about? Was Keith just toying with him?

And many interactions just like that had been driving Lance crazy, so he'd done his best to avoid Keith and his hot breath and strong hands, and _damn_ that body of his.

Lance groaned quietly, frustrated. He buried his face in his hands and scrubbed his tired face, huffed and pulled his hands away, scanning the small room. One wall was taken up by a wide window, and there were few things scattered in the room. It was obviously a guest bedroom, with a bed, a short table with chairs, a vase with flowers in it on the table. There were shelves on the walls, but they were empty, and the stark white of the room made Lance's head hurt. Well, it was the same in any other part of the ship, so it seemed he should be used to it. The only contrast was the blue lighting, softer than the harsh white lights on Earth, yet harder than any natural sunlight.

Lance dragged himself over to the stout bed as the lights in the castle dimmed, signaling the end of a day. It was large enough for him to sprawl out and still have room and closer than his bed in his room, so it would do for the night. Besides, his bedroom was right next to Keith's.

He shouldn't be thinking about Keith this much if he's trying to forget about the things he'd been feeling around him lately. He sighed and turned onto his side, curling up into the fetal position, hoping the bed would provide some sort of comfort to his aching, confused heart. It didn't seem to help at all, but it was comfortable, and soon Lance had almost dozed off.

He started back awake at the sound of the door whooshing open. He sat up, fully awake, only to find Keith strolling into the room.

He was confused, but the sight of his crush brought a small smile to his blushing face. "What's up?" He asked, trying to act casual. Which was difficult when Keith moved in closer to his personal space.

Lance was startled by a soft hand on his cheek. Keith was gazing at him, a soft look on his face. It was a stark contrast to the hot and heaviness that Lance had seen so often recently.

It made Lance want to taste those lips, know the feel of his skin under his mouth. Keith startled him back to the present when a sly grin morphed its way onto his face.

"Well, I just needed to know something." He moved his hand from Lance's face to his knee, making the cuban jump.

"Y-yeah?" He supplied lamely.

Keith's smirk grew. "Yeah. You see, a little bird told me something very interesting, and I just had to know if it was true." While he talked, his hand travelled steadily up the inside of Lance's thigh.

Lance swallowed as Keith leaned in, hand so close but still so far from where he wanted it. "And what's that?" He breathed, voice low and husky, eyes intense oceans darkened with lust.

"They told me that you loved me." He grabbed Lance's bulge through his jeans, making him whimper loudly. "And that you wanted to love me." He leaned in a breath away from Lance's mouth. "And that you wanted to fuck me." He purred, rubbing his hand against Lance, driving him insane. "Now, tell me. Was that little bird telling the truth?"

Violent purple thunderclouds met passionate, stormy seas, both darkened with so much want. "Yes. I love you." Lance breathed before Keith surged forward and claimed his mouth. Lance thought he'd died and was now in heaven. Keith's hot mouth dominated his as long pale fingers dug into his short brown hair. Lance's hands tugged the rubber band from Keith's hair, letting his ebony strands fall free for his hands to card through. But mostly, it was Keith's rough hand kneading him, making him grow and whine with want.

"I love you, too." Keith murmured, climbing into Lance's lap, pushing him back against the bed. Keith ground his hips down against Lance's and both had to pause to cry out at the friction. Keith pulled away to remove both of their shirts before moulding his lips with Lance's again. Lance's jeans had become a prison and he groaned at the pressure. Keith apparently read his mind and made quick of their jeans.

Meanwhile, Lance ravaged Keith's neck, leaving love bites and nips all down to his chest. As soon as Keith pulled his pants past his hips his hard cock sprang forth, leaving Lance entranced by the sight. A hand unconsciously wrapped around Keith's cock, hot and wet with precum. Keith groaned and ducked his face into the crook of Lance's neck, biting softly. Lance's boxers were gone in a flash and when Keith ground down against Lance's full length it nearly sent both of them over the edge.

Lance bucked his hips involuntarily and he moaned, relishing in the slap of his skin against Keith, who cried out at the feeling. "Lance." He groaned. "Lance, ah, you're so hot." He murmured as Lance started stroking his hard member. Keith's legs shook with pleasure, nearly collapsing beneath him under Lance's ministrations.

Lance stole Keith's mouth, covering his moans as he ground up against him again. Keith pulled away, dragging Lance's lip between his teeth. "Open." He ordered, voice low and husky. Lance opened his mouth for Keith's fingers, clamping around them and swirling his hot tongue around to get them wet. Keith pulled them away, a trail of hot saliva following from Lance's mouth. "There you go, baby." He smirked, leaned back in to kiss him as his wet fingers travelled down to Lance's tight hole. He swirled around the rim before diving in, making Lance cry into his hot mouth. After wetting his own fingers a couple more times, he deemed Lance ready.

Keith added a couple extra fingers, stretching Lance as far as he needed before finger-fucking him for a minute. Lance threw his head back, babbling Keith's name like a prayer. Keith curled his fingers inside Lance, making the boy scream. The mere sight and sound was enough to finish Keith off, but he held together. " _Ah_ , _Lance_."He hissed, pulling his fingers out of his now-dripping hole. Lance knew what Keith needed and let Keith move away and sit on the edge of the bed. Keith's cock was long, big and about to burst, head purple from the pressure built up.

Lance's tongue darted out to taste Keith before he took his entirety in his hot mouth. Keith's cock twitched in warning. "L-Lance." He gasped. "I might not be able to, _ungh_ , hold out."

Lance's mouth left him, and the cool air rushed across his burning skin. "That's just fine, as long as you can keep up." He smirked up at him, a sultry look in his eyes. Keith nodded, mute under the feel of Lance's slender fingers holding his dick.

Lance took Keith in his mouth again, choking his full length down before pulling back and licking from base to head, making it drip with his saliva and precum. Keith moaned to the boy between his legs. Lance caught his eye, asking him to make a choice. Keith decided it would be better to have a long run with Lance after he came. Lance grinned and dragged one long, open-mouthed kiss up his length. Lance felt his cock twitch with anticipation, dark and ready to burst.

He swallowed Keith, feeling him stretch his throat before pulling back up to the tip and swirling his tongue around his rim. The feeling made his dick clench and he stroked himself, feeling Keith tighten in his mouth and bracing himself, swallowing Keith's whole cock as he came, hard and heavy, down Lance's throat. As Keith finished, Lance exploded in a burst of white, arcing up and onto Keith's abs and chiseled chest.

Lance moaned onto Keith, bobbed his head some more, milking the last of it out of Keith before pulling off and panting. Keith's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Lance licked his own cum off of Keith's chiseled stomach, panting. Before he knew it, Keith was before him, hot mouth tasting his own cum on Lance's tongue. Lance's hand reached out to massage Keith's chest, twisting one of his nipples while his other hand reached between the two to start stroking Keith back up to his full length. Keith followed suit and Lance saw stars as his dick hardened again.

Lance pulled away to slaver Keith's hot cock with his saliva once again. They moaned in tandem before Lance pulled away. Keith practically threw Lance onto the bed, a small, excited giggle escaping Lance. Keith rested between his thighs, leaning in to place a wet kiss against Lance's mouth, tongues dancing for a moment before he pulled away and moved down Lance's body. He stopped between his thighs, kissing Lance's red cock before licking his way around his balls and to his hole. It was still wet, still ready for him to pummel, to master. But he wanted some fun first. He rimmed his hole before shoving his tongue into the entrance, relishing in Lance's cries.

He made quick work with his tongue before pulling back and setting his cock up to Lance's quivering hole. Their eyes met and he leaned in to kiss Lance, covering his cry of pleasure as Keith pushed in.

He pulled away, leaving them both panting, gazing at each other with half-lidded eyes. Lance gave a small nod and he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, relishing in Lance's moans. They were high on each other, not wanting to come down, but the feel of being filled by Keith and being squeezed by Lance was too much and soon Lance was sent over the edge, followed by Keith. They panted, dark blushed splashed across their faces, bare bodies close and warm.

"Keith." Lance panted. Dark eyes met his. "I meant it, you know."

Keith gave a crooked, toothy smile. "I know Lance. I love you."

Lance grinned and leaned in to slant his lips over his. "I love you, too."

"But next time, you're bottom."

Keith groaned annoyedly and pulled Lance back into a kiss.


End file.
